


Ven conmigo

by Shokitty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventualmente claro, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Más parejas por venir también, Sexual Content, a bit of crack, no sé que más poner
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Shokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sacado de Auideas.tumblr.com) Sabo es un empresario que heredó recientemente la empresa de sus padres, los cuales murieron hacía poco, más la verdadera pasión de este es el escribir a lo cual se dedica en su tiempo libre más...no sabe que tiene un pequeño talento o don escondido que está por presenciar. AU Moderno y algo gracioso, esperen algo de drama conforme avancemos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Descubrimiento

Probablemente su vida jamás fue especialmente feliz, muchas veces las personas creen que por el simple hecho de ser una persona que tiene un fácil acceso a la mayoría de las cosas puedes ser más feliz, claro, él sabía que el dicho de que “ _El dinero no hace la felicidad_ ” en realidad no podía ser muy aplicado cuando lo pensabas seriamente, la gente necesitaba dinero para comer, para vestirse, para sus hijos y demás...así que tampoco es que sintiera que querer dinero fuera malo si lo necesitabas, en su caso particular...lo que si odiaba era tener tanto que tuviera que soportar ver a sus padres usarlo para sentirse superiores o abusar de otras personas, lo cual le disgustaba hasta el grado de maldecir haber nacido bajo ese apellido, en _esa familia_ , en _esa clase social_.

Sabo no era feliz siendo hijo de una familia dueña de masivas corporaciones, de una familia que podía tirar dinero por las calles y no lo hacía, solo lo acumulaba y si podían robar más, lo hacían...tenía incluso un hermano menor que parecía igualmente contaminado por la forma de pensar de sus padres y esa sociedad asquerosa.

Creció, estudiando, siendo excelente en las clases por la **presión** y el **maltrato** , creció, rodeado de _halagos_ , yendo a reuniones empresariales y manteniendo una sonrisa hipócrita, creció... _llorando_ cuando le era posible y estaba solo porque no había forma de huir de eso, porque aún si salía afuera...no tenía _nada_ , nada...por mucho que buscó alguien que lo quisiera, por mucho que buscó alguien que le diera el...cariño que nunca se le fue brindado por sus padres, jamás lo encontró.

Ahora...no es que fuera alguien que tuviera que trabajar para nadie, él era el dueño, él manejaba el dinero y sus padres, **gracias a Dios** , habían muerto en un ataque contra la empresa, hah, si él lo sabía...tenían más enemigos que amigos y su hermano renunció a su parte de la herencia en pánico de que lo fueran a matar también, pero él sabía que solo era una tontería, buscaba que lo mataran a él primero y luego quedarse con todo también, pero no le funcionó, porque él era diferente, en sus 22 años de vida había aprendido a ser amable, porque con él no lo eran, a ser confiable, porque su familia jamás le dio confianza, a velar por los demás...como nadie lo hizo con él.

-Es todo por hoy entonces...si me disculpan, creo que ya ha sido suficiente por una reunión, está claro que aún tenemos problemas por resolver, pero me encantaría poder considerar más cosas, en privado y con mis asesores.- Tras aquello, Sabo se puso de pie sonriendo con calma a todos aquellos inversionistas que, dentro de todo, buscaban verlo ceder, verlo hundirse en su inexperiencia dada su edad, pero no les daba el gusto...porque tenía empleados que proteger y darle un buen uso a todo ese imperio que sus padres dejaron, queriendo ayudar más que abusar, con toda honestidad.

Pero también, cuando se quedaba solo, cuando todo terminaba y era hora de volver a casa, tomaba siempre algo de su escritorio, un montón de hojas que contenían algo escrito a mano, sonriendo desde el fondo del pecho cuando lo veía, antes de guardarlo en el maletín y caminar fuera de su oficina. -Buenas noches, Koala.- Se despedía de su secretaria, que había sido su amiga desde sus años de Universidad, llegando a gustarle en algún momento hasta que se dio cuenta que solo era un aprecio de amigos...y la chica misma al parecer tenía novia, así que...nada que hacer.

Tomó su auto y manejó hasta su casa, que era pequeña, pese al dinero que tenía...le había dejado la mansión a su hermano para que estuviera contento e hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no sabía nada de él más que cuando necesitaba dinero, al parecer estaba tan endeudado que pronto le quitarían la casa, hah, ni que le preocupara en realidad, se lo buscó él y nunca le pidió ayuda, ¿ _Qué se le va a hacer_? No lo consideraba su familia, más cercanos consideraba a aquellos empleados suyos que le habían mostrado más aprecio y amabilidad desde que era el dueño que sus padres...y por eso al llegar a casa y estar en paz, se sentía con la capacidad de poder hacer lo que realmente, toda su vida, quiso hacer: Escribir. En la paz y seguridad de su hogar podía sentarse en ese pequeño escritorio, cerrar los ojos tras leer lo último que había puesto y comenzar a dejar volar su imaginación como más le gustaba, porque esa era la verdadera alegría de su vida, no importaba si estaba solo en casa, si realmente no hablaba con muchas personas más allá de en su trabajo, si podía escribir en su refugio, donde nadie le diría que estaba mal, era feliz de verdad.

Ahora mismo estaba escribiendo sobre las aventuras de un chico llamado **Portgas D. Ace** , un chico que era pirata, por decir lo mínimo, era bastante sencillo, casi como si estuviera escribiendo un cuento cuando se trataba de una novela y tenía sus _detalles tristes_ , había pasado varios meses pensando a su protagonista y cuando lo pudo plasmar en las páginas, había sido feliz, de que saliera alguien tan... _diferente_ a él, tan libre, tan lleno de vida y que podía hacer lo que quisiera, haciéndolo escribir desde el alma sobre aventuras, sobre viajes en barco...sobre encontrar una familia de verdad. -En verdad vives una buena vida, ¿No, Ace?- Hablaba para si mismo, o hacía las páginas de lo que sería su libro, sin dejar de sonreír, aún cuando en el fondo de su alma siempre pensaba lo mismo... _deseaba_ que de alguna forma ese chico hubiera existido a su lado, con él, seguramente de esa forma esos días grises de su infancia habrían tenido al menos algo de brillo, de alguna forma. -...Seguro le gustarían los videojuegos...heh.- Pensaba de nuevo, porque **amaba a sus personajes** , cada uno que creaba les daba cada detalle, cada pequeño dato que pudiera ser importante, que los hiciera sentir vivos para él y los demás que fueran a leer.

Esa noche se dedicó solo a escribir parte de un capitulo en el cuál salía en busca de su hermano menor que había dejado de ver 3 años atrás cuando había salido al mar a hacerse pirata, el menor aún no tenía nada más allá de un nombre: **Luffy** ; estaba impaciente por crearlo del todo que no podía esperar por presentarlo en las páginas, pero ya era tarde y él tenía que descansar, por eso mientras dejaba el manuscrito en su escritorio, miraba de nuevo el torpe bosquejo que había dibujado de Ace, una chico de cabello negro con pecas, junto a uno de aspecto más infantil, que debía ser Luffy. -Debo asegurarme de que sean buenos hermanos...- Volvía a decir para si mismo, levantándose para ir a alistarse para dormir, solo tomando un vaso de leche con galletas antes de tirarse en la cama.

Pensaba en lo que seguiría de su novela, en qué otras aventuras podría contar, cerrando los ojos despacio, pero aún pensando que, ah, era tonto, pero envidiaba a ese chico, a su hermano, a todos sus personajes por ser tan libres y que, si pudiera...desearía por hablar con ellos, una vez, aunque fuera, solo...una vez.

Riéndose de ese tonto pensar...se fue quedando dormido, en el absoluto silencio de su casa.

* * *

 

Escuchaba ruido, mucho, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, cobijándose mejor entre las mantas para tratar de luchar por volver a dormir, pero el ruido no paraba, preguntándose si los vecinos estaban peleando de nuevo o algo, gruñendo cuando escuchó un grito...y...alguien abría la puerta, ¿Qué demonios? Solo quería...

Momento.

 _Acababan de abrir su puerta y...sentía algo en su cama_.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto y se levantó de golpe, golpeándose con algo, o alguien. -¡Auch!- Se quejó a coro con la otra persona, cayendo en la cama de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría, y apenas distinguiendo quejidos de alguien que...no ubicaba, en lo absoluto, buscando con una mano algo en su mesa de noche, lo que fuera, encontrando solo el despertador, pero eso estaba bien, podría abrirle la cabeza a quien fuera el ladrón, asesino...ah, lo que sea. -¡¿Q-Quien demonios...anda ahí?!- Se alzó de golpe solo para...dejar caer el reloj al suelo...escuchándolo romperse.

-Eres un...jodido cabeza dura, tsk...¡Eso debería de preguntar yo! ¡¿Quién demonios eres y dónde mierda estoy, ah?!- Estaba ahí, en la otra esquina de la cama, un chico de cabello negro, con pecas en el rostro, mirándolo mal, un chico que iba semi desnudo, con un sombrero naranja y un collar de cuentas rojas. -¿Qué? No me mires con esa cara de imbécil, ¿Dónde mierda estoy y quién mierda eres tú? Responde de una puta vez.- Pero no es que Sabo no quisiera responder, es que... _no podía._

-....¿A.. **Ace**...?- Habló bajo, notando que el chico alzaba una ceja. -Tu...tu nombre, es...Ace, ¿No es así?- Cuestionó de nueva cuenta, sintiendo que lo veían como si estuviera loco pero...pero no estaba loco, ese chico acababa de reaccionar tan pronto dijo el nombre de ese _personaje ficticio_ , lo vio reaccionar, ¡No había forma de que estuviera loco! ¡D-Debía estar durmiendo aún...! Pero ese golpe en su cabeza lo hacía sentir que todo era real, que estaba despierto, y la migraña potenciaba eso.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? Siquiera recuerdas el nombre de quienes secuestras, tch...¿No me tienes aquí porque soy yo, o qué? Mira que dormir sin encadenarme es la mayor estupidez que ha visto y eso que yo-...¡¿Q-Qué coño estás haciendo?!- Saltó, claro, porque el otro idiota, su secuestrador o a saber quién era...acababa de lanzarse sobre él y lo tocaba y...lo revisaba, ganándose un golpe de su parte en plena cabeza. -¡QUE ME DEJES DE TOCAR, OI!- Pero...le desconcertaba la sonrisa del otro, las mil expresiones por las que pasaba y él no entendía nada, ¡Acababa de despertar en ese lugar tan raro! Se suponía que estaba...estaba... -¡Ah! ¡YO ESTABA BUSCANDO A LUFFY!- Sin decir más, vio hacía la ventana e iba directo a ella para saltar de esta.

Claro que no contaba con que el rubio raro, Sabo, fuera a levantarse de golpe y taclearlo contra el suelo. -¡E-Espera, no puedes salir! ¡Ace!- Se había quedado un tanto...ido cuando cayó en cuenta de que eso era real, o hasta donde sabía, eso parecía, ¿Y si era todo producto de su mente? Sabía que la gente que sufría de soledad se quedaba loca e imaginaba cosas pero, vamos, él no se sentía solo, ¿No? Ah, eso no importaba, podría dejar que Ace saliera y ver si era real o no pero, prefería que no, porque...porque. -¡No te he secuestrado! ¡Siquiera...siquiera...! ¡N-No sé cómo es que has llegado aquí! El libro...- Tirando de uno de sus brazos lo llevaba, o trataba de llevar al escritorio pero el otro hacía fuerza para querer ir a la ventana.

-¡Déjame! ¡¿Cómo que no tienes idea?! ¡No me jodas! ¡Yo estaba en el bote tratando de buscar a mi hermano! ¡Suéltame, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con un loco!- Gracioso que le dijera eso cuando Sabo trataba de explicarse cómo era que el carismático, mal hablado e impulsivo protagonista de su novela, no publicada, estaba ahí.

-¡Si sales no verás el mar, eso te lo aseguro! ¡Tampoco estás en una isla! ¡Oye...!- Ah, no tenía caso, Ace era mucho más fuerte que él, no más alto, gracias al cielo, pero si tenía un mejor cuerpo y fuerza porque era un pirata, que vivía peleando, aunque ahora no era momento de ponerse a pensar en si el cuerpo de su protagonista estaba mejor desarrollado que el suyo, era más bien momento de tratar de ver qué diablos hacer, no era como si de repente un personaje ficticio pudiera aparecer de la nada. -¡No vas a entender nada! ¡Hazme caso!-

Fue inútil, Ace se soltó de él y solo pudo ver como se iba a la ventana pero, se quedó congelado ahí, viendo fuera como si no entendiera qué pasaba, porque...si, lo sabía, ese paisaje no era para nada similar al suyo, en lo mínimo, y...cuando notó dicha situación, donde el otro siquiera podía articular palabra, escuchó que gritaba una de sus vecinas que había un hombre medio desnudo en la ventana...acercándose y...tirando de él para que entrara, cerrando la ventana de golpe. -No sé qué se hace la santa si se ha acostado con todos los de la zona menos yo.- Viendo al pirata, en el suelo, sin entender _qué_...pasaba. -¿Me escucharás ahora?- La forma en la que el otro asintió le bastó.

Ace se quedó en la cama, sentado mientras Sabo iba por el manuscrito, pero escuchó un leve grito y fue a ver qué demonios pasaba ahora, encontrándose ambos con... _un montón de hojas que estaban brillando y...escribiéndose solas_ , cosa que hizo que Ace se quedara sin palabras también, pero ambos se acercaron y todo...todo lo que estaban haciendo, no, todo lo que Ace hacía estaba siendo anotado ahí, mágicamente.

-...¿E-Eres un mago o algo así? ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando, tú?! ¡Respondeme de una puta vez! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE MALDICIÓN ES ESTA?! ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Por qué tienes...?!- Viendo un dibujo suyo...y luego, más hojas, tomándolas de golpe, sabía leer, si, porque le habían enseñado hacía poco para poder escribirle cartas a Luffy que hacía unos meses le había enviado una escrita por una de sus...momento, eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba es que ahí estaba toda su información, su pasado, su presente, sus características, datos de cuando era niño que nadie, ni los demás de la tripulación a la que pertenecía conocían. -...¿Cómo...sabes **todo esto**?...-

Sabo solo podía llevarse una mano al mentón y meditar la situación, antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza porque...creía recordar que algo así...¿Ya había pasado? Le parecía familiar, de alguna forma pero a la vez no, y sus recuerdos eran vagos, escuchando que le preguntaban si algo ocurría, negando, dejando eso de lado. -No sé cómo explicarlo...- Bajito, tomando aire y volviendo a recobrar su porte, pensando de nuevo...viendo el manuscrito y a Ace revisando todas sus notas. -Soy escritor...y, bueno, si ves un libro escribirse solo espero que creas lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo... _yo_ escribí tu vida, _yo te cree_ y estaba haciendo una novela de tus aventuras...aunque, ahora...de alguna forma... _estás aquí_ , frente a mi.- El silencio reinó en el lugar, Sabo no se movía, Ace tampoco, solo se veían a los ojos, hasta que el pecoso respondió, con absoluta sinceridad.

-...Me estás jodiendo.-


	2. Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En general...me tardé actualizando este fic porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a manejar ir de punto A a punto B en una parte de la historia, sin eso, no podía continuar con lo siguiente...si, puede que naciera de un prompt o idea de un blog de Tumblr pero igualmente quería tenerlo bien planeado, porque soy yo y mi triste realidad es que si no planeo las cosas de inicio al fin, no las haré, me conozco suficiente para eso.
> 
> En todo caso, ahora espero que sea más constante la actualización tal cuál con el otro que tengo.
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

_Sabo solo podía llevarse una mano al mentón y meditar la situación, antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza porque...creía recordar que algo así...¿Ya había pasado? Le parecía familiar, de alguna forma pero a la vez no, y sus recuerdos eran vagos, escuchando que le preguntaban si algo ocurría, negando, dejando eso de lado. -No sé cómo explicarlo...- Bajito, tomando aire y volviendo a recobrar su porte, pensando de nuevo...viendo el manuscrito y a Ace revisando todas sus notas. -Soy escritor...y, bueno, si ves un libro escribirse solo espero que creas lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo...yo escribí tu vida, yo te cree y estaba haciendo una novela de tus aventuras...aunque, ahora...de alguna forma...estás aquí, frente a mi.- El silencio reinó en el lugar, Sabo no se movía, Ace tampoco, solo se veían a los ojos, hasta que el pecoso respondió, con absoluta sinceridad._

_-...Me estás jodiendo.-_

Por más que trató de decirle que no estaba jodiéndolo, que no era broma, el otro parecía no poder asimilarlo del todo, claro...él tampoco podía por si mismo, ese chico era alguien que no existía y aún así, ahí estaba, frente a él, tangible y no solo eso, todos podían verlo hasta dónde sabía de momento...eso era algo que ni en su más loca imaginación hubiera podido ocurrir, honestamente...y aún así tenía en su rostro una sonrisa tan...enorme porque, Ace estaba ahí, _Portgas D. Ace_ estaba frente a él y la casa de alguna forma se sentía más como un hogar, aún si era solo por un segundo.

Al final ambos tenían hambre y Sabo no tuvo más opción que ver si tenía algo en el refrigerador, con un Ace rodando por el suelo y diciéndole al _ser mágico_ que se diera prisa. -No soy un ser mágico, solo escribo...ya te dije, no...no tengo idea de qué pasó.- Pero calentaba la pizza mientras se masajeaba la frente, feliz estaba de tener compañía, de tenerlo a él ahí pero tampoco es como si pudiera ignorar la situación...¿ O si? -Supongo que quieres volver de dónde has venido, ¿No es así?- Sentándose en una silla y llamándolo para que se acercara.

-Solo escribes y me trajiste desde un...libro, ¿No es así?- Aunque bufaba porque, ¿ _Todas_ sus aventuras eran producto de la imaginación de ese chico? ¿Qué _él_ nació de su mente? Mierdas, claro que no podía ser así, probablemente ese mundo...dimensión o lo que fuera, todos pensaban que los libros, esas cosas aburridas, eran la fuente de las aventuras como ya había escuchado a ese tipo decir, pero él jamás se lo creería...ser mágico o no, estaba interfiriendo en su vida y él claro que quería volver, después de todo tenía a su familia ahí esperándole. -¿Por qué no iba a querer volver, uh? ¿Acaso piensas llevarme a algún circo o qué?- La risa que recibió del otro lo descolocó un poco, no sabiendo como reaccionar del todo, bufando mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, meciéndose sin modales algunos.

Tras que el sonido del microondas evitara que el rubio respondiera alguna cosa, solo fue por la pizza, poniéndole un plato con unos cuantos trozos de esta enfrente, notando que veía con desconfianza la comida. -...No sé cocinar, lo siento.- Era medio inútil considerando que vivía solo, aunque jamás tuvo el don de la cocina por alguna razón extraña. -No veas la comida así, seguramente te encantará, ya probaste algo similar en tu mundo, es solo queso con...eh...- Fijándose en la caja de la pizza en cuestión. -Piña con jamón, bueno, no es exactamente igual pero creo que te va a satisfacer, confía en mi.-

-Confiar en ti no es exactamente lo que quisiera, tsk...- Pero tenía hambre, así que extendió una mano, tomando el trozo de comida, triangular, que tenía al parecer queso que caía, pero sin tanta desconfianza ya, porque de alguna forma se veía rico, lo llevó a su boca, masticando despacio, saboreando mientras abría los ojos como platos, comenzando a comer más rápido, atragantándose de pizza y teniendo que beber lo que le dejaron, era jugo, eso si lo conocía, tosiendo pero luciendo complacido porque, joder, odiaba tener que darle la razón -Sabe mejor de lo que esperé, la comida de aquí es rica...- Aunque su voz sonaba como si no fuera suficiente para él cuando sus expresiones demostraban que era mejor de lo que había comido algunas otras veces.

Tras reírse de él, Sabo únicamente negó mientras comían, en un silencio un tanto extraño, porque lo escuchaba comer sin parar aún si él no hablaba, pensando aún más en la situación en general, porque...¿Tan malo era que fuera un ser salido de un libro? Bueno, no es como si pudiera terminar de explicarse la razón pero si ya estaba ahí, suponía que era por algo, ¿ _Acaso era un capricho de alguna magia ancestral que heredó sin darse cuenta_? Hah, ya quisiera, pero lo que si era cierto es que el chico extrañaría su casa. -No tengo idea de cómo te devolveré a tu mundo pero, supongo que dado lo que eres, podríamos ir a ver a algunos...expertos en cosas sobrenaturales.- Hasta él se sentía idiota hablando de eso pero, vamos, era capaz de creer en extraterrestres ahora mismo si se lo decían.

Aún así había algo que le molestaba, su dolor de cabeza de hacía un rato lo hacía sentir que algo similar ya había ocurrido antes y él simplemente lo había olvidado de una u otra forma, pero no podía recordar aunque quisiera, eso ameritaba quizás tener que ir a ver a su hermano, para su mala suerte.

Mirando hacia el reloj se percató de que en unas horas debería de ir al trabajo y pronto su mente estaba tratando de crear una buena excusa para no tener que ir, claro que no podía llamar de repente y decir **“** Oh, verás, mi personaje de la novela que escribía está vivo y necesito ir a ver a una _médium_ o algo **”** , de esa forma lo iban a tratar de demente y conseguiría que fueran a su casa más personas de las que quisiera provocando que Ace fuera de conocimiento público, cosa que no sería buena para nada, pero tenía que sacarlo de la casa aún así...ah, eran demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta, la diversión del asunto estaba siendo succionada tan rápido que no podía con ello, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba todo en demasiado silencio...

Volteó.

Ace estaba muerto sobre el plato.

-¿En qué momento pensé que _narcolepsia_ era una buena idea?- Preguntándose eso, se levantó para alejarlo del plato y que mínimo no fuera a ahogarse mientras dormía, escuchando los ronquidos, teniendo apenas unos momentos de paz para poder decidir qué haría con esa situación, no podía manejarla solo pero, oh vamos...¿A quién va a llamar que le fuera a creer, así de simple, que ese ser era ficticio? No, no, definitivamente tenía que lidiar _solo_ con eso, para su mala suerte.

Armándose de valor y dejando al pecoso protagonista en su silla, fue hasta el teléfono, marcando a su secretaria, Koala, meditando apenas unos segundos mientras el tono de llamada podía ser escuchado del otro lado del auricular, era solo decir una pequeña mentira y podría tomarse ese día, solo un día, estaba seguro que no debía ser tan difícil como para tomar más de eso, ¿No? Aunque claro que no quería que se fuera de ahí, en el fondo quería que se quedase porque debía ser divertido...¿Y no toda su vida había deseado alguien con quién compartir cosas? ¿Un amigo? ¿Alguien que realmente lo entendiera?

La llamada entró para ese momento.

-¿Sabo?-

-Buenos días, Koala, veo que tu turno ya empezó, eso es bueno...necesito que me hagas un favor, el día de hoy no podré presentarme, antes de que me digas que tengo una junta importante, debo de aclararte que tengo _un problema mayor_ en mi casa, no puedo darte detalles pero, es _un poco difícil_ para mi el salir ahora mismo al trabajo...o ir allá.- El silencio se hizo, no sabía si Koala no le creía o si simplemente lo había hecho sonar más fatalista de lo que en verdad era, pero cuando trató de arreglar las cosas, escuchó algo desde el otro lado.

-¿Quieres que llame a la policía?- Su amiga y secretaría parecía pensar que era algo similar a lo que había ocurrido con sus padres.

-En realidad no tiene que ver con eso, es algo un poco más personal, digamos que tengo un problema de escritor, que podría ser grave.- Claro, ahora empezaban las preguntas de Koala sobre si se lastimó la mano o algo así, dejándolo suspirando y teniendo que ver hacía la silla en la cuál Ace estaba aún dormido, teniendo una buena idea en realidad, quizás podía hacer pasar al chico por un amigo de la infancia, de todas formas conocía todo de él. -Iré a ver a Trafalgar, si eso te alivia, pero necesito que me cubras por hoy...sé que no debería pero, solo es hoy, necesito que no sepan que ha sido por algo así, solo...-

-Eres el dueño de una empresa, Sabo, sabes tus responsabilidades y que no puedes descuidar esto en lo absoluto únicamente por un problema de salud que no se nota demasiado.- El rubio estaba por disculparse por su egoísmo en ese momento, porque Koala tenía toda la razón, simplemente no podía hacerlo, debía de encontrar otra manera de lidiar con ese problema y de tener a Ace quieto. -Pero sé que no harías esto a menos que fuera por una buena razón. Has madurado en estos años y eres alguien en quién se puede confiar, eso lo sé, por eso te cubriré hoy, el empresario Sabo tiene un problema que atender y ha tomado una cita con su médico personal, suena bien.-

-No sé qué haría sin ti.- Suspiró, aliviado y asintiendo aún si la chica no lo podía ver, riendo ante las bromas de que esperaba que se pusiera bien tan pronto que le pudiera dejar una novela entera en dos días. -Te veré mañana, muchas gracias.- Cortó la llamada, subiendo a su habitación rápidamente para poder tomar algo de ropa para Ace, pues había que salir pronto e iría a darle una visita a Trafalgar únicamente para pedirle una receta de que estuvo ahí y decirle que tenía que atender un asunto con ese chico, debería de ser fácil mantenerlo callado.

...

Aunque era mejor idea que _siquiera_ lo sacara del auto.

* * *

 

-No me voy a poner eso.- Se quejaba el pecoso, cruzado de brazos tras haber lanzado la ropa por enésima vez en treinta minutos desde que se había despertado y había encontrado al otro vistiéndolo...o desnudandolo más bien, la ropa consistía de un par de pantalones deportivos de color azul, una sudadera y deportivas, naturalmente Sabo esperaba este resultado, pues Ace había sido pensado como un chico que odiaba vestirse en exceso y eso, _tres piezas de ropa_ , ya eran exceso. -¿Por qué demonios tengo que hacerte caso para empezar?-

-Porque si no te vistes de esta forma no vamos a poder salir a ningún maldito lado.- Se quejó de nuevo, masajeandose la frente mientras tomaba la ropa de nuevo y se lanzaba sobre él, tratando de forzarlo a usarla, naturalmente...Ace ganaba ante la falta de fuerza del rubio, siendo lanzado al suelo de nuevo. -¡No puedes salir así a la calle!-

-No me importan tus reglas, solo quiero que me regreses a dónde vivo y estaremos en paz.-

-¡Para eso tenemos que salir! ¡¿Quieres destacar al grado de que llamemos la atención de toda la maldita ciudad y te lleven a un laboratorio?! O peor...al manicomio.- Porque si alguien empezaba a hablar de un mundo de piratas, iba a terminar en el manicomio, sin duda, lo peor es que no podría ayudarlo en lo mínimo gracias a que el chico no era alguien que existiera, pero eso no era el problema, no, no...¡El problema era siquiera poder salir y durar cinco minutos fuera sin llamar la atención! -¡Ace, vas a obedecerme o nunca vas a volver a tu hogar!-

-¡¿ES ESO UNA AMENAZA?!- Y tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, sus brazos se prendieron fuego, apuntándolo, dejando a Sabo boquiabierto porque...eso...eso no debería... -¡Te pregunté algo! ¡¿Estás amenazándome con...?!- El ahora chico de fuego vio al ser mágico solo tener un infarto, prácticamente, porque no reaccionaba y alzaba una mano, apuntándolo como acabara de ver un fantasma, o algo peor, no entendía a este ser...si esto era su obra, ¿Por qué el asombro?

-¿P- _Por qué_ tienes fuego? No, digo...¿No deberías estar apenas por conseguir esos poderes? En el viaje...para buscar a tu hermano, no deberías de obtenerlos hasta llegar a la isla envuelta en llamas.- Ahora el pecoso se quedaba sin palabras porque pensaba que eso era algo ya sabido, pero el escritor no tenía idea de cómo había pasado eso, levantándose de golpe para correr a ver de nuevo su manuscrito, buscando dentro de este cualquier pista que le dijera qué estaba pasando y no solo veía que todo lo que hacía se seguía escribiendo, al parecer antes de que todo pasara, la historia había avanzado por si sola, con sus ideas que había tenido en la noche. -No puede ser esto posible...-

Pasos se escuchaban, Ace subía la escalera y Sabo lo sabía, viendo las hojas avanzar pero, sorprendentemente, aunque era la última hoja, aparecían más y más aún así, como si fuera una pila de hojas sin fin. Tomando eso, lo metió en un portafolio y se acercó a Ace de nuevo que no parecía entender nada. -¿Qué está pasando? Si tú me creaste deberías de saber que soy capaz de esto.-

-No es el problema ahora mismo.- Teniendo un ataque, un infarto, emoción y a la vez pánico porque no sabía qué más podría ocurrir de mantener eso, por ahora correría a ver a Trafalgar, era lo primordial, de ahí buscaría a la mejor médium, no, iba a llamar a los cazafantasmas, a el tipo de la televisión que siempre decía que todo era obra de alienigenas, a la NASA, no sabía, todo debía tener una maldita explicación, ¡Oh vamos! ¡ _Invocaría un maldito demonio a cambio de saber qué pasa_! -Por última vez, usa la ropa que te dije.-

-No, si saldremos será así, no quiero usar tu ropa rara, no me gusta.- Mirando a otro lado, cruzado de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta como si él mandara en esa situación, aunque considerando la diferencia de fuerza, si, ciertamente eso ocurría.

-No me dejas otra opción en ese caso...veamos.- Tomando aire, cerrando los ojos, con fuerza, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -Te...imagino vestido en la ropa que te dije que usaras.- Escuchó la risa de Ace, se estaba burlando el maldito y eso hacía que se sonrojara por lo estúpido que debía de verse en ese segundo pero continuo murmurando eso como si fuera...como si fuera la mejor forma que tenía para arreglar ese problema. -Cuando abra los ojos, vas a estar vestido y no te vas a quejar de nuevo, es más, no podrás abrir esa boca tuya a menos que yo te diga que lo hagas...si, eso sería bueno, ¿No?-

-Si quieres intentarlo, hazlo, te quemaré antes de que tu magia extraña me afecte.- Sonaba totalmente seguro de eso cuando, probablemente, ni idea tenía de que le iba a ocurrir.

-...Y no podrás quemarme.- Tuvo un tic apenas, relajándose, pensándolo en silencio ahora, pensando que quizás eso funcionaba como los poderes de _Charles Xavier_ de los X-Men, lo cuál sería genial, pero no lo pensaba ahora, no quería un anciano en silla de ruedas por la casa. -Así que, en cinco segundos, esto pasará, porque yo soy el autor y yo te controlo.- La risa aumentó, volviéndose una carcajada mientras él contaba hacía atrás. -Tres...dos...uno...¡Ábrete!- Abrió los ojos, la risa paró de golpe y solo se veía a Ace tratando de abrir la boca, incapaz de hacerlo, como si tuviera los labios pegados, moviendo sus manos para tratar de abrir su boca por la fuerza, luego notando la ropa, había funcionado, perfectamente, porque aún si tiraba de las prendas, estas no se iban.

Lástima que no tomó en cuenta que **golpearlo** si iba a poder.

Por eso cuando sintió el puño en su rostro solo pudo pensar que...ir a ver a su amigo y médico no sería tan mala idea al final, un ojo morado no se iba a ver bien en la próxima reunión...y también...consideraba que debía de sacar una membresía del gimnasio, porque esto de que un montón de letras que él había escrito fueran más fuertes que él le dejaba el orgullo bastante en el suelo.

-Me alegro de no escuchar tu burla...- Se tapó el ojo, antes de dejarse caer del todo al suelo.

Un largo día sería ese. _Uno muy largo._

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea es un poco ambiciosa porque sé que no hay muchos fans del SaboAce, pero en verdad quería hacerles un fanfic y simplemente no encontraba nada que me gustara, así que me puse a escribir, estoy terriblemente oxidada aún así.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que si tienen comentarios respecto a como hago a Ace o Sabo serán bien recibidos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~


End file.
